Really?
by tojo1973
Summary: Helena's playing with her enemies' lives.  Guess who the real baby daddy is?  M for later chapters.    Don't own, just borrow. Oh just a warning:  If you like Sam, at all, this story is just not for you.
1. Prologue

Helena walked into her suite, the door closing behind her. Placing her handbag on the desk in the corner, her mouth curved into a wide grin.

Sitting down on the plush couch of the Penthouse Suite, she thought back on all that she had put into place; all those people whose lives she had been toying with. The people that had been a thorn in her side for years were finally getting what they so richly deserved.

Getting up and walking over to the wet bar, she poured herself a large glass of the finest Russian Vodka. Picking up her glass, she walked over to the French doors and opened one, stepping out onto the terrace. She looked out over the view of Port Charles. As she took a sip from her glass, her smile grew even wider.

"All the players have done my bidding beautifully," she said to no one, her focus on the small town laid out in front of her. "Who knew destroying my enemies would be this easy, not to mention, rather fun."

She laughed, softly at first, then her laugh grew louder, almost maniacal. Her head was thrown back. As she quieted down, a sinister look crossed her features.

"All the pieces are in place. My grandson is now devastated, finding out he is indeed not the father of the tiny tot Aidan." She rolled her eyes, "What sort of wretched name is that?" She takes a small sip from her glass. "Now I have the young Spencer thinking he is the father of the child. For now, of course." She breathes in the late summer air and closes her eyes, her smile returning, "Won't he be surprise when he finds out he has been duped as well."

She continued, "Little Miss Webber," she shook her head, "She has no clue about the true paternity of the child." She shrugged, "How could she, really? She has no clue about the little procedure that took place. The girl lost a whole day of her life, and yet she has no idea anything was off." She took another sip and shrugged, "Fortunate, for me, I suppose, since she has no idea that she became pregnant, not because of her promiscuity, but because I deemed it so."

She walked closer to the ledge and placed her glass upon it. Crossing her arms in front of her, her eyes scanning the city below, she continued speaking to thin air, "Now it is just a matter of time before ripping each one of their lives apart. How horrified will they all be when they learn the truth? I already have my grandson on his knees. He deserves it for turning his back on his family, his destiny. Now for the young Spencer, well how horrified will he be when he finds out that he is indeed not the father either. Yes, dear Lucky, your precious Elizabeth has, yet again, had a child with the one man that has been a thorn in your relationship for over a decade. "

She picked up her glass, taking a larger sip before holding it in front of her with both hands, the grin back on her face. "What a surprise they will all have: Luke Spencer, yet again, losing a grandchild; Lucky Spencer, for the third time, not the father of Elizabeth's baby; Nicolas, my darling grandson, losing a son, and any chance at a life with the Webber waif; Elizabeth Webber, realizing that neither of her lovers are the father, and realizing that the father is indeed someone very close to home. " She laughs softly, "Yes, I even get to cause a bit of havoc to the dangerous Mr. Morgan's life. Was rather easy since I had a bit of help from his recent bedmate. Seems Natasha's bastard child has that Cassadine spark. She is as manipulating and conniving as her grandfather was. If I wasn't so sickened by her mother's existence, I might be impressed." She took a deep breath again, letting it out slowly. "Well, Sam did come to me, wanting a child, and insisting that the child was Jason's. She didn't say who the mother should be. So, in the end, I will destroy her as well." She turned and walked back into the suite, her glass held firmly with both hands. "She will get the shock of her life when she realizes what I have done. They all will. Their lives will blow up in their faces, and I will finally have my revenge."

She turns and stands in the doorway on the terrace and raises her glass in a toast toward the town. She brings the glass to her lips and empties it. Bringing down the glass, she smiled again, enjoying the thoughts of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth placed the sleeping infant in his crib, pulling the knitted blanket over his time frame. She leaned against the railing and smiled down at her youngest son's angelic face.

She almost lost him. Yet again, one of her children was taken from her. She shuddered at the thought of Franco, that sociopath, his hands all over her child.

Then to add on to everything, Helena decides to confess about switching the paternity results. Elizabeth could not fathom how anyone could be as evil as Helena Cassadine. To have her own grandson believing he is the father, only to rip it away from him after so many months. She knew what Aidan meant to Nicolas, and while she wasn't happy from the beginning about him being the father, she never wanted to inflict that pain onto him. She would never want to inflict that pain on anyone.

She reached down, smoothing her hand over the slumbering baby's head. She was struggling with her feelings at the moment, and she didn't fully understand them.

From the time she found out she was pregnant, she had been telling everyone, including herself, that she wanted this baby to be Lucky's. She was certain that it would be a sign that no matter what, she and Lucky belonged together.

When Aidan was kidnapped, however, she saw a side of Lucky she really didn't like. He was slow about finding her baby, even argumentative when she insisted that he had been taken out of the hospital. Sure, he went to Jason and Dante when he realized Franco was behind the kidnapping, but she could see in his eyes that he didn't really want any part of the investigation.

When he brought Aidan home after convincing Franco's mother to give him back, she was thankful, but she couldn't let go of the anger she felt toward his attitude. She had decided to move into Windemere, to allow both her and Nicolas to bond with the baby, only to have Helena blow everyone's lives up yet again with her news of the paternity test being switched. Nicolas was crushed, and Elizabeth immediately moved out, knowing that Nicolas needed her and her boys away after that. She couldn't go back to her house, since it wasn't hers anymore. Lucky, now knowing he was the father, was excited to be a father, but made it very clear to her that, while they would be parents to their child, they were never going to be together. She was resigned to move in with her Grams again, with all her boys in tow. Seems no matter how far she thought she had gotten, she always fell backward and landed right where she was; in her grandmother's house, trying to find her next step.

She messed up any chance with Lucky. She knew that. And Nicolas, she had come to realize, was the one thing that could finally put a permanent end to them. She also realized why she and Lucky even tried again this last time; two lonely people just needing someone. She guessed that maybe, subconsciously, she knew it was wrong from the start, and she was looking for a permanent way out. Nicolas was there, willing, and she took it. She had to walk away from Jason, and yet again, she fell back into the old pattern of Lucky.

She shook her head and closed her eyes once Jason came to mind. She couldn't, wouldn't go there. They decided to let go of each other, for the safety of their child.

She chuckled, thinking how messed up that sounded to her at that moment. Aidan really had nothing to do with Jason, or Franco for that matter, and yet, he was taken. If she really wanted to analyze it further, hadn't Helena been more of a threat to her life than Jason's life ever did?

She let out a frustrated sigh, her head looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she was thinking about him anyway. Didn't he just go running back to Sam? She was so hurt when she found out, but knew that she had no right to say anything. It didn't change the fact that hearing he was with Sam again was like a knife in the heart.

Wiping her hand down her face frustratingly, she looked down at her youngest, only to see his big blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled, the stress of all she'd been thinking of leaving her face.

"Hey there, my angel. Why aren't you asleep? Mommy's thoughts so loud, she's keeping you up?"

She picked the baby up and moved toward the glider in the corner of the room, sitting down and rocking gently. The baby looked up at her, his hands moving in front of him. She picked up his little hand with her finger, her thumb sliding along his long fingers.

"Hmm, thought Jake got his fingers from his father, but you have the same little hands. Strange, huh?"

The baby just cooed and wrapped his little fingers around her big one and she laughed softly, continuing the rocking. She sat back and looked out the corner window, still contemplating her next step.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam knocked on the Penthouse door, looking both left and right worriedly, hoping no one had seen her coming up here. She was taking a risk with this plan, but she was determined. The door opened and revealed the ever-impeccable Helena.

"Samantha, to what do I owe this pleasure," Helena said, mock courtesy and politeness flowing with her words. Sam walked past her into the suite, almost pushing her out of the way.

"Well," sighed Helena as she closed the door, "Do come in," she said sarcastically.

"Don't get all uppity, Helena. Where's my baby?" Sam turned toward her, her hand on her hip. She was angry. The whole situation was taking way too long for her liking.

"Samantha, please understand. It takes nine months to make a baby-"

"It's 40 weeks today," she said, her teeth clenched together.

Helena looked down, folding her hands together in front of her. She knew she had to hold Sam off a bit longer. She had plans, and it would not do for the little trollop in front of her to mess with that.

"Now, you know it isn't that simple. I was just informed that the mother has not gone into labor yet," the old woman lied, "So we will just have to wait it out."

"No! You promised me my baby; Jason's baby! And I am here to collect."

Helena looked at her stonily, "First of all, you are not in charge of this little arrangement, I am. You will watch the way you speak to me. Secondly, I am having the situation monitored, and when it is time, I will inform you. Not before then. Do you understand?"

Sam's head fell back and she looked up at the ceiling, as if searching for patience. She then moved her head down and looked at the older woman, "Have her induced. It shouldn't be a problem since she is past her due date-"

"She will deliver the baby when it is time. You came to me wanting Mr. Morgan's child. You supplied me with his sperm, and I produced a mother. As I said, I am in charge. You will have your baby when the time is right." Her voice left no room for argument.

Sam sighed and shook her head. She knew how risky it was going to Helena. She just was desperate. She wanted a child so badly and she wanted Jason's child. She already had her explanation for Jason. She would tell him that the baby was a friend of hers from her past that died in child birth, and left the baby to Sam.

She wanted a child with Jason. She hated that someone else had that privilege. What she hated even more was that Elizabeth was the mother of Jason's child. She knew that they got back together only because Jason wanted to keep Elizabeth and her boys safe. She also knew that he could never love her the way he loved Elizabeth. It ate at her. So she thought of this plan. She knew there was only one person who could help her. She knew all about Helena and what she was capable of. She had no other choice though. Now, she was stuck trusting her.

She took in a deep breath, and let it out, crossing her arms in front of her. "Fine," she said, resolved. "But as soon as that baby is born, you better let me know."

Helena smiled, "Believe me, Samantha. When the time is right, you will get your precious gift."

Sam nodded shortly and walked past the older woman, walking out of the suite and slamming the door behind her.

Helena rolled her eyes, "No manners at all. Must get that from her mother." She shook her head and tsked, "Such disrespect for her Step Grandmother. Quite frankly, I don't think she deserves to be a mother." She grinned, that evil smile again, "Good thing I had no intention of that happening anyway." She turned and walked toward the bedroom, the door closing behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was running late, yet again. She knew she was going to get an earful from Epiphany, but it couldn't be helped. She had to get the boys ready for when Lucky came and took them for the day. She was working her monthly weekend shift and he offered to take them. She wasn't too happy about it, since Maxie would be there, but she agreed.

She was busy looking through her purse, not really looking where she was going, when she was stopped by a brick wall of a chest.

Jason had been walking down the docks, on the phone with Sonny. He was trying to come up with a way to stop Johnny from causing anymore trouble, without having to kill him to do it. There was also the whole Brenda situation to deal with. He knew her being back was just going to turn out to be a huge thorn in his side. He was just hanging up with Sonny, not paying attention, looking down at his phone, when he was slammed into by a small, petite body.

"Woah," they both said as they collided with each other. Elizabeth's purse fell to the ground, her hands moving up to grab his arms to steady herself. His phone slipped from his hand as well, falling to pieces onto the ground.

Elizabeth looked up to see just who she ran into. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the clear blue eyes of Jason. Those eyes that have haunted her since the day they walked away from each other.

"Jason," she said, breathily.

He stared at her for a moment, taking her in. He realized he hadn't seen her in a while, and he missed her. while they agreed to stay away from each other, he always got comfort in just seeing her, knowing she was safe. Although, he knew her life was anything but normal lately, he felt better knowing and seeing that she was safe, that their sacrifice was worth it.

"Are you okay?" He said, concerned that she looked a bit stunned by their collision. He met her eyes, and immediately regretted it and savored it at the same time. Those eyes always held her every emotion in them. At that moment, he saw shock, he saw sadness, he saw longing; for who, he wasn't sure. He had heard about her situation with Lucky and Nicolas, about how she broke down and lost herself for a while. He wanted to run to her, to make sure she was alright. It sickened him to think of her with Nicolas. Hell, it hurt like hell when she got back with Lucky, but he had no right to say a word. He let her go. He let them all go. She had moved on. Or moved backward, actually. But it wasn't his place to judge. Didn't he do the same with Sam?

She stared into those eyes that she had missed for so long, the same eyes their son shared, for a moment. For that one moment, she just wanted to be lost in them, as she had many times. Reluctantly, however, she knew it had to end, so she closed her eyes and stood up straight, her hands sliding slowly off of his arms. As much as she wanted to run toward him, she knew it was the right thing to move away.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave a small smile, nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Jason noticed her pulling away and hated it. He hated that they were in this place. Hated that they weren't even close anymore. All due to trying to stay away and keeping her and the boys a safe life.

He nodded softly, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He looked around, anywhere but at her, and noticed her purse open on the floor. "Here, let me get that," he said, kneeling down and picking up her things and placing them back in her back.

"Oh you don't have to do that," she said, kneeling as well and taking the purse, getting all her stuff back in. She looked over and noticed his phone in pieces. "Oh Jason, your phone!" She reached over and picked up the tattered machine. They both stood up, looking at the phone.

He took it from her hand, his fingers brushing hers, causing a tingle to go through each of them, "It's fine, I can just get a new one." He stuffed the broken pieces in his pocket and shrugged, "Just means I won't be getting any phone calls."

Without thinking, she muttered, "What will Carly do if she breaks a nail?"

Hearing her perfectly, he asked anyway, trying to hid a smrk, "What was that?"

Elizabeth, realizing she said it out loud, laughs softly and shakes her head, "Nothing."

Jason nodded. "So, how are you doing?"

Elizabeth smiled softly, "I'm ok. Back at Grams. Just seem to always end up there."

"I heard about what Helena did. I'm sorry."

"I should have known she would do something like this. She loves playing with people's lives."

"Yeah, well at least now you know that he's Lucky's. You should be happy about that." Why did it kill him to say it?

Elizabeth shrugged, "I thought it was all I wanted. After...well after what we went through, I thought going back to Lucky meant that we were meant to be. I guess I couldn't even get that right." She laughed bitterly. "I screwed that up big time. Lucky wants to be a father to his son. That's all. He is with Maxie now."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know you love him." It hurt to say it, but he wanted to be there for her.

Elizabeth looked out at the water, "You know, I thought I did. I really thought I did. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. If I loved him so much, why did I do what I did with Nicolas?"

Jason shrugged, not really comfortable with the conversation and where it was heading. He hated the thought of her with anyone, ,much less Nicolas. Lucky was bad enough.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Sorry, you don't need to hear how I messed up my life."

"No, it's-it's okay. You know I am here when you need me." 

Elizabeth smiled softly, "I know." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand within hers softly. They stood there for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"So how are you?" she asked softly.

Jason looked at her, her hand still in his, "I'm fine. Keeping busy."

"Yeah, I heard Brenda Barrett is back in town. How's Sonny doing with that?"

Jason took in a deep breath and let it out, "He says he's fine, but I know that he is still in love with her. I don't think he ever really got over her." He laughed and looked down at her hand in his, "I don't think she's all that over him, either."

"Hmm..your ex-wife and your best friend. Scandalous," she laughed.

Jason laughed and looked down, "Don't remind me. That marraige was a joke."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm glad you are doing okay. I want you to know, though, that even though I screwed up, Jake is happy. I want to make sure you know that."

Jason closed his eyes at the sound of his son's name. "I never had any doubt."

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I swear to you Jason, I will make a good life for my boys. I mean that-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, which made her stop talking and look up into his eyes, "I believe in you, Elizabeth. You are a great mother. Those boys are lucky to have you."

Elizabeth raised her right hand and placed it over his on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Thank you, Jason."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For being a good mother to our son." They got lost again in each other's eyes. It seemed like they were there for hours before, Elizabeth forced herself to look away nervously. She looked down at her watch and noticed that she was indeed, late for work.

"Oh, I have to go. Epiphany is going to have a cow." She stepped back from him, only for his hands to fall from her shoulders. He captured her hand in his before it fell and he squeezed softly.

"See you later, Elizabeth," He said softly.

Her lips curved into a small grin, "See you later." She looked down at his hands and her eyebrows rose at what she saw.

Jason noticed her look and said, "Elizabeth? You okay?"

Those fingers. Those fingers that were so Jason, were on their son. Yet, Aidan had those same fingers. How was that possible?

She started to shake a bit, and Jason got worried. She suddenly turned white as a sheet. He leaned down so he could have her look in his eyes again. "Hey, Elizabeth. What-what is it?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with worry. She noticed the ice blue in the color of his eyes and her breathing became labored. What was going on?

"Um..ye-yeah. I, uh, better go before I get written up. Um...I'll-" she couldn't speak anymore, she was too confused. She slid the straps of her purse high on her shoulder and walked backward, away from him, then slid past him, practically running.

Jason watched her walk, or sprint was the better word, away from him, confusion and worry covering his features.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him wearily and setting his keys down on the desk. Looking around, he noticed that no one was there.

"Sam," he called out, getting no answer back. He walked toward the kitchen, then again called out, "Spinelli!" Still nothing. He walked back and sat down on the couch, relief filling him at the thought of being alone for once.

Seemed that he was always dealing with one crisis or another. Someone always needed him to do something. No one ever just let him be. Whether it be Spinelli, Carly, Sonny, even Sam.

He immediately felt guilty at his thoughts. He knew Sam loved him. She stood by him when he decided to go to prison to protect Michael. She was there for him when he needed someone. He owed her. But, for as much as he cared about her, he knew that what he felt for her wasn't love.

She was there, though, and she was willing to deal with his life and the danger that went with it. If he was truly honest with himself, he would admit that knowing she couldn't have children was a factor. Deep down, he knew that he was using her. While they had a physical connection, there was really only one person who had his heart, no matter how hard or how long he tried to forget.

He shook his head and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about what he couldn't have. He couldn't stop his mind from going there, however. He thought back to earlier when he ran into her, literally, on the docks. No matter what happened between them: time, distance: she still managed to take his breath away.

His eyes looked up at the ceiling, unfocused, as he remembered her face, her dark blue eyes staring up at him. He loved her eyes. Damn, he can at least admit it to himself; he loved everything about her. He just could never get her out of his heart. Her or those boys.

Jake was three now. He was walking and talking. His heart constricted at the thought of his son, growing up without him, and Cameron. He was probably so big now, about to start school soon. He couldn't help but think of Cameron as his. In the short time he got to spend with the boy, he fell in love. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he thought of everything he lost when he decided to walk away.

Shaking his head and standing up, he walked toward the terrace and wiped his hand over his face frustratingly. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't even be thinking about it. All it would do is bring up the pain again. He had to stop.

He looked out the window and sighed. His thoughts just kept turning back to Elizabeth. She looked so scared, panicked even, when she ran off. What got her so riled? That worry that he felt in the pit of his stomach as he watched her leave came back again. What got her so spooked? Was it something he could help with? Would she even come to him if she needed help?

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. They were barely friends anymore. Why would she even contemplate coming to him for anything? Did she even know that still, after everything, he would always be there when she needed him?

Probably not, he scolded himself. Because of their choice to walk away, he lost everything. All that was left was his job and Sam. He knew he should just be happy with what he had, but for as much as he faked it, it wasn't real. He wanted it all.

He shook his head again and laughed bitterly. Even if he wanted to go to her, tell her it was all a mistake, that he could keep her and the boys safe and that he still loved her and wanted her, he couldn't. She moved on. Well, not exactly.

It killed him to find out about the involvement with Lucky. It almost felt like what they had didn't mean anything to her but a roadblock on the way back to the moronic cop. Course, Elizabeth could have the same case against him and Sam.

Of course, she cheated on Lucky. So he surmised that maybe Lucky was to her what Sam was to him: just someone to be with so they weren't alone.

The thought of Cassadine with his hands on her sickened him. Why would she go to him? She said she thought she did it as a way to permanently break the connection she and Lucky had. He thought he did that when they made love and created Jake. But didn't he just break her heart over and over, by pushing her away, telling her over and over how dangerous his life is? Why would she believe that she was anything but a blip on his radar?

He leaned against the railing of the balcony and sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that if Elizabeth was really in trouble, he was going to help her, whether she asked him or not. He couldn't not. He loved her too much.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay. I don't know what it is, but I can't let go of Carly and Elizabeth being friends. Just seems like an adventure waiting to happen. I already have chapter 6 done, just need to type it in and it'll be up in a few.

Enjoy

Chapter 5

Elizabeth walked to the nurse's station, her focus on the chart in her hand. She walked up to the desk and set the chart down and turned toward the computer, inputting data on a patient. She blinked to keep focus, her tired eyes trying to crap out on her. She was in the 10th hour of her 12 hour shift. She barely had anything to eat in that amount of time, and her feet were starting to scream at her. She had a lot on her mind to add to all of that.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, stopping her typing to try to get her bearings. This morning on the docks with Jason ran through her mind over and over. She just couldn't get it off her mind. Something was off and she just couldn't figure out what it was. How could her child from one father, have the same attributes her other son got from his father, a totally different man?

If it was just the hands, she wouldn't have really thought of it. It was the eyes. Why didn't she notice how similar the eyes are? How could that even be possible?

She just did not know what to think. Of course, she knew that it was impossible. Her and Jason hadn't been together in years. Two to be exact. Not that she's counting.

She tried all day to shake these thoughts though. She couldn't. She needed to do something, anything to ease her mind. But what could she do?

She looked back down at the screen and decided to at least try to keep her mind on her work as the elevator doors opened, Carly wheeling her daughter out. Once Elizabeth saw Carly, an idea formed in her head. It was nuts, she knew, mainly because her and Carly were not, by any means, close, but she didn't have much of a choice. These worries were apparently not going to go away until she knew the truth. Biting her lip nervously, she twisted her fingers together in front of her, weighing the pros and cons of doing what she was thinking of doing, not even noticing that Carly and come up to the desk.

"Elizabeth," Carly said, noticing that the nurse was obviously thinking about something intently. She leaned in and, a bit louder, said again, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth jumped, looking up to find Carly right in front of her. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, she willed herself calm before opening them up again.

"Hi, Carly. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Obviously," she looked at the younger woman curiously. She heard of everything she had gone through in the past few months. She had to admit, she felt bad about everything Elizabeth had gone through. While she would never admit it, she kind of felt like she and the nurse had a lot more in common with her than she realized.

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth gathered up her courage, looking up at Carly.

"Carly, can I ask you something?"

Carly looked around and shrugged, "If you want to."

"I need to know how to find something out. See, there's this ridiculous idea rolling around in my head, and I can think of only one way of putting it out of my mind and that is to prove it's wrong. So you see, what I need to know is if you can do something for me."

Carly closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. "Man, do you know you said all of that without taking a breath?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"Okay. Let's back up. What is this ridiculous idea that you have?"

Elizabeth sighed as though she was defeated, "I have this strange feeling that Lucky isn't Aidan's father."

Carly shook her head, "Helena came out with it. She switched the tests."

"I know that. But there has been signs that the father could be someone else."

"Well, Elizabeth Webber. Was there a third man curling your toes," Carly asked, enjoying teasing her a bit too much.

"No!" She looked around, hoping no one was paying attention. "No," she said again, lower. She wasn't making this easy for herself. She knew she should come right out with it, but it just sounded so absurd, even in her brain. "You see, I keep thinking that maybe," she gulped, "Jason is the father."

Carly blinked, then again, and again, totally still. Her eyes were fixed on Elizabeth for what felt like hours. Elizabeth looked at her curiously after a while, wondering if she broke the woman.

"Carly?"

"How," Carly said slowly, "why," She took a deep breath, "What?"

" I need you to help me figure out if Jason," she said, "is Aidan's father."

"I don't understand. How in the hell did Jason even become a part of the equation?"

"He wasn't. We walked away from each other a long time ago. It's just that. Okay, this is going to sound really strange-"

"Yeah, like everything else you have been saying!"

"But if you can just hear me out and let me explain. You know I would never ask you for anything if I wasn't desperate, Carly."

Carly eyed the woman warily. She had to admit, Elizabeth coming to her meant she really had no one else to turn to. And well, her curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Carly, I don't know how this could possibly be true, but I can't get it out of my head. Something is going on, and it has to do with Aidan and that paternity test. I get the feeling something happened and I can't figure out what it could be. I think Helena is behind it all."

"So, tell me this; what if you're right. What if what you say is true and Jason is the father? What then? Are you just going to keep him for yet another child?"

Elizabeth looked down, guilt and sorrow covering her face. She should have known that question was going to come up.

"You don't even know how much it hurts not to have Jason a part of Jake's life. And I know that you don't believe me when I tell you that the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt him like that again."

"Then why bother even finding out if you are just going to keep him from yet another son?" Carly had her hands on her hip, glaring at her.

"Carly, please. I need to find out if I'm right first, and then deal with the rest later. We have to find out if Jason really is the father, or I am just losing my mind."

"I'd bet on the latter," Carly muttered. She looked over at the woman across the desk and studied her. She had no idea what possessed her but she felt like she needed to do this.

"Okay, I'll help. But know this; I am doing this for Jason, and Jason alone. You have nothing to do with this."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and released a relieved breath, "Thank you, Carly."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helena walked over to the desk, picking up the ringing phone.

"Yes," she said in her usual, regal way.

"Madame, we may have a problem," the man on the other end of the line said, fear in his voice. No one wanted to ever give Helena Cassadine bad news. She did not believe in the adage 'Don't kill the messenger.'

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"I-It's Miss McCall, Madame. She is snooping around Windemere. She was talking to your grandson, asking him questions."

"What sort of questions?"

"She asked if there was any place on the island that Nicolas doesn't have access to that you would keep any of your things, such as paperwork."

Helena shook her head," That foolish girl. What would possess her to look there?"

" I am not sure, Madame. I followed her, as per your orders. She took a ferry over to the island and let herself into the office. She was looking through Nicolas' desk. Of course, she didn't find anything."

"Did she find the secret passage?"

"No, Madame. She got frustrated and left after not finding anything."

"Of course she didn't find anything," she yelled into the receiver. "The little twit. Why would I leave any information on Nicolas' desk?"

"I believe she is just desperate, Madame."

"Obviously, she did not get her brains from the Cassadines." She shook her head. "Keep following her. If she gets any other crazy ideas, let me know immediately."

She hung up the phone before anyone could respond and looked straight ahead, clearly aggravated.

"Seems dear Samantha is losing her patience. I need to keep a closer eye on the harlot. She will not mess with my plans.

Elizabeth knocked on the front door nervously, her eyes scanning the area around her. She knew anyone seeing her anywhere near Carly would get suspicious and would start asking questions; questions that she couldn't answer yet.

After what seemed like forever, the door flew open. Carly stuck her head out, looking left and right, then pulled Elizabeth into the house, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Woah," Elizabeth yelled, catching herself before falling forward from the force.

"Did anyone see you?" Carly asked.

She shook her head, "No, I was careful."

Carly gave a short nod, "Good."

Elizabeth followed Carly further into the living room, placing her purse on the couch . She stood up straight and looked around curiously, then looked back at Carly, biting her lip.

Carly understood her nervous and said, "Don't worry. Jax took Morgan and Jocelyn out for a bit. They left right before you got here, so they'll be gone a while."

Elizabeth nodded, relaxing some. "Okay, so why did you call me over here? Did you think of something?"

Carly replied, "Yeah I did. She motioned for Elizabeth to sit, then sat on the opposite side of the couch. Both women faced each other.

After getting comfortable, Elizabeth said, "Okay, so what is your plan?"

"Well, I thought about it. I know that you don't want anyone else to know about any of this, but I think-"

"Carly, if you are going to tell me that you want to tell Jason, just forget it. You know I don't want him involved," Elizabeth's voice was raised, her face showing her agitation. She knew she would regret going to Carly about it.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Muffin. I wasn't talking about Jason."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion, "Well, who then?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth stood up quickly, panicking that someone would find her there.

Carly motioned for her to stay where she was as she ran to the door, opening it just a crack to see who it was. Elizabeth heard her sigh in relief before opening the door wide, letting the guest in.

Spinelli stumbled into the house in his usual way, not noticing Elizabeth standing in the living room. He turned toward Carly with a smile.

"Valkierie, the Jackal came as soon as he got your message. What is the dire emergency?" He rambled, still not noticing the other woman in the room.

Carly put her hands on the young man's shoulders, "Spinelli, this is really important, and I need your promise that what is said will stay between the three of us."

Spinelli looked at her confused, "Three of us? Who else-" Spinelli turned and finally noticed Elizabeth by the couch. Surprise covered his features as he looked at her, then back at Carly, and back to Elizabeth.

"Maternal one, what-"

"Spinelli, just come sit down and we will fill you in," Carly said, ushering him quickly into the living room and pushing him onto the couch.

Spinelli adjusted himself so he was sitting upright. He looked nervously between the two women who he knew were by no means friends. They barely could sit in the same room, yet there they were.

Elizabeth nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, "I don't know about this Carly."

Carly put her hands on her hips, "We need him Elizabeth, " she said. "He can be trusted."

Smiling at her words, Spinelli turned his gaze from her to Elizabeth, saying, "The Valkierie is correct, Nightingale. The Jackal is most trustworthy."

Playing with her fingers in front of her nervously, she finally nodded and sat next to him, Carly on the other side, and proceeded to explain the situation in as much detail as she could.

Spinelli sat back, stunned into silence after she finished speaking. Finally, after a punch in the arm by Carly, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Forgive the Jackal, Maternal One, for asking, but how could you have yet another prodigy of Master Stone Cold without having, well," he gulped, "relations?" His cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath, "It's hard to explain. It's just a gut feeling I have. I know it sounds crazy, impossible even, but I need to know."

"The Nightingale forgets; anything is possible in the fair town of Port Charles, "Spinelli said, smiling softly, "Of course, the Jackal is at your service. Just-"

He looked down at his hands, clearly unsure how to proceed.

Carly rolled her eyes and slapped him again, "Just spit it out, already Spinelli!"

Wincing from yet another attack, he looked at Carly nervously, then back at Elizabeth.

"Well, the Jackal understands why the Maternal One would want to know the truth. However, if your theory is correct, and young Aidan is indeed the second son of Stone Cold, where does that leave my Master? No offense at all, Nightingale, but Stone Cold was quite devastated after valiantly walking away from his family to protect you all. The Jackal is unsure that he would be able to do it yet again."

Elizabeth's eyes became cloudy with tears as the young man spoke. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she said softly, "The last thing in the world I would want to do is hurt Jason again. I hate that he can't be a father to his son. For as much as I know why he is staying away and why no one knows, it kills me that they are apart. You have to believe that, Spinelli." She left out how it was killing her just as much that he wasn't with her either.

Carly watched Elizabeth as she spoke to Spinelli. Her heart couldn't help but go out to her. For as much as Elizabeth didn't say it, the proof was written all over her face. She really was in love with Jason. Just then, Carly was more determined than ever to help her. Now, however, she was hoping beyond hope that Elizabeth was right, and this baby was really Jason's too.

Spinelli smiled softly at Elizabeth, immediately realizing the same thing as Carly, He took her hand and squeezed softly.

"The Jackal is just sorry that anyone has to be separated from those they love."

Elizabeth smiled, wondering if she revealed her true feelings to them. Just then, a thought crossed her mind, and her brow furrowed in worry.

"Spinelli, I know that you are partners with Sam. Will this be a problem?"

Spinelli's eyes grew big as realization set in.

"Well, while the Jackal is loyal to fair Samantha, and would never want her hurt, he feels it is his duty to take up for his Master. Stone Cold is most important above all, Maternal One." Elizabeth smiled at the young man, immediately realizing why Jason kept the boy around.

Carly spoke up then, "Well first, we are going to need DNA. Can you get Jason's toothbrush, or hair brush or something?"

Jackal thought about it, "Toothbrush, I feel, would be the safer bet. Stone cold's love of hair gel might cause problems with the results," he said with a straight face.

Carly and Elizabeth looked at the boy and, despite the serious nature of the conversation, had to laugh.

Spinelli was smiling. He was glad he was able to lighten the mood, even a little bit. Sitting up straighter, he said, "Of course, the Jackal can check the database at the hospital as well."

"What would that do? I mean, we know that Helena messed with the results from the beginning."

"The Jackal can see if he can find any discrepancies. There is a chance that someone left a trail when the records were tampered with."

Elizabeth grew serious, grabbing the young boy's hands, "This is Helena Cassadine we are dealing with, Spinelli. She is cunning and devious. You need to be thorough. And please, be careful. You are very important to Jason, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Spinelli smiled at Elizabeth. "Maternal One's concern for the Jackal is much appreciated. The Jackal will be quite diligent and take the utmost care."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Good."

She stood up, grabbing her purse and turned toward the other two.

"I have to run. Grams is watching the boys and I don't want them tiring her out too much. She's not as young as she used to be."

Carly stood up and walked Elizabeth to the door, holding it open for her. She felt Elizabeth's hand on her arm and she raised her eyes to meet hers.

"For what it's worth, thank you Carly. You didn't have to help me, and I know you are only doing it for Jason, but thank you." Elizabeth smiled softly at her.

Carly nodded, her lips turning slightly into a smile, "I'll call you later."

She watched as Elizabeth got in her car and drove off before closing the door. She walked back over to the couch and plopped down next to Spinelli.

"Wow," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah," Carly replied, the same expression on her face.

"Do you think it's possible?" Spinelli asked.

Carly shrugged, "Like you said, anything is possible in this town. And when Helena Cassadine is involved, all bets are off."

"Well, either way, the Jackal believes that things are about to get quite interesting."

Carly nodded in agreement, both of them staring in front of them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The door of the penthouse flew open, Sam thundering inside, slamming it behind her. She threw her keys on the desk and stomped over to the couch. She sat back, her fingers sliding through her hair as her eyes screwed shut tight.

She knew she wasn't going to find any information about her baby from Nikolas or his desk. She was looking for some sort of secret room or something. All of those big spooky houses have secret tunnels and such. It would be just a place for Helena to keep things hidden. She had a gut feeling that was where she could find out about the baby.

What was taking so long? From what Helena told her, the due date was a few days ago. What was she still without her baby? What was Helena up to?

She sighed and looked around the room. She couldn't wait to have her and Jason's child home. They could finally have the family that they always wanted together. While at first, she would have to lie to Jason, tell him that the baby is from a friend of hers from a few years ago who died in childbirth, leaving the child with her. Eventually, though, after he had bonded with the baby, she would tell him the truth; that he was truly the father, and she was the one who gave him that. He would be so thankful that she trusted him with a child and didn't take it and give it to someone else to raise. He would realize how much better she was for him than "her." He would forget all about her and the son she denied him, and focus all of his attention on her and their child. She knew it would happen.

It was just a matter of time now, and she would get everything she wanted. If only Helena would hurry but and get her that baby!

She heard the sound of keys in the door and turned toward it, watching as Jason walked in, his eyes showing his fatigue.

"Hey, baby," she said, her raspy voice trying to take on a sweet tone.

He looked over at her as he tossed his keys next to hers on the desk.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be home," he said, trying not to let it sound like he was disappointed that he didn't have more time to himself.

"Yeah, well, business is kind of slow. Besides, Spinelli didn't show up at all today."

Jason looked at her and asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Sam shrugged, "Who knows? He is probably trying to come up with a scheme to get Maxie back."

Jason put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Don't think it will do all that much good. She's been seeing Lucky."

Sam looked up surprised, "Really?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah they have been seeing each other for a bit."

Sam sat lost in thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Well good for them. They both deserve to be happy."

Jason wanted to argue that neither of them deserve anything for the hell they put others through, but he decided to just keep his opinion to himself and say, "I guess."

He walked passed her on the couch and sat next to her. Immediately, she slithered up close to him, almost on his lap, and laid her head on his shoulder, her leg draped over his.

Sam let out a loud, content sigh, closing her eyes and smiling. She failed to notice Jason's look of discomfort at her closeness.

Ever since he ran into Elizabeth a few days earlier, he couldn't get her out of his head. Seemed the slightest touch from Sam just made him feel awkward anymore.

"Besides, Lucky has been put through hell. He needs to move on from that mess of a relationship he had." Sam was mumbling against his chest.

Jason stiffened at her words, "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged, not opening her eyes, her hand rubbing up and down his chest slowly, "Just after the way she treated him, it is nice to know he is able to move on from that and take a shot at happiness."

Jason pulled away slightly to look down at her, a look on his face showing his disagreement.

"Sam, Lucky isn't totally innocent in that mess either. He made his share of mistakes too."

Sam chuckled, "Jason, do you really think that compares to what Elizabeth did? She slept with her fiancé's brother. Then she gets pregnant, again, and has to get a paternity test, again. The woman just can't seem to get a lock on the fathers of her children, can she?"

Jason shot up from the couch, throwing Sam off of him like she was burning him. She fell back against the couch and looked up at him, shocked by his sudden move. He looked down at her, his breathing labored. His hands went to his hips again.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, not understanding his sudden change in mood.

"Sam, do you realize what you are saying, and who you are saying it about?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jason I do. The same woman who broke your heart by taking your baby and giving it to someone else!"

He was trying to control his temper with her, but she was making it quite difficult, "You know as well as I do that we both agreed that it would be safer to stay away from each other and have Lucky raise Jake as his own. You know why we both agreed to that. Why are you putting it on Elizabeth? Why can't you leave it alone?"

Sam stood up, hurt that he, yet again, defended the bitch who took his son, and turned toward him.

"I'm sorry, Jason. Don't you think it is kind of sick that she slept with her brother-in-law?"

"No sicker than sleeping with your step-father."

Sam stepped back shocked, feeling as though she was slapped.

"Listen, I know we are past that, but it just shows that everyone can make a bad decision."

"Jason, you know how sorry I am about that."

"I do know. I just don't think anyone has the right to judge anyone else."

She crossed her arms in front of her, "Especially the sainted Elizabeth," she said bitterly.

He closed his eyes and looked down, "She will always be important to me, Sam. I never lied to you about that."

"How can she be important to you when she is keeping you from your child, Jason?"

"Because she is doing it to keep my son safe. I cannot have children be a part of my life. Isn't Sonny proof enough of that?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears. She loathed that he still defended her, but she didn't want the conversation to get out of hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry for passing judgement. We don't know what really happened, so we shouldn't speculate."

Jason wasn't really satisfied with that. He noticed a bitter tone when she spoke, but to end the conversation, he nodded shortly.

"I gotta go up and take a shower. I have a meeting with Sonny tonight. You can get dinner, right?"

Sam nodded and smiled softly, totally switching gears, and moved toward him, sliding her hands up her chest and circling them around his neck. She stood up on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

He closed his eyes tightly when he kissed her. As horrible as it sounded even to him, he couldn't get through it if he didn't have to look at her.

"Okay, be careful. I will fend for myself tonight. I love you."

Jason tried to smile and moved back from her, then passed her, running up the stairs.

Sam watched as he ran up the stairs, anger marring her features.

"You will forget about her, Jason. This baby will make sure of it."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spinelli stepped off the elevator, his eyes quickly scanning the area. Once he spotted Elizabeth, who was at the desk writing notes in a patient's chart, he rushed over to the desk. Watching her for a moment, he leaned in toward her.

"Greetings, Maternal One," he said softly, that awkward smile on his face.

Elizabeth looked up from the notes and saw Spinelli standing in front of her.

"Spinelli, hi."

"Is..Is there somewhere The Jackal could speak with Nightingale?"

Elizabeth looked around to see if anyone was in ear shot and asked, "Did you find something?"

Spinelli nodded, following her lead as she looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

Elizabeth closed the chart she was working on and, moving around the desk, took him by the wrist and led him behind a pillar off to the side. Once they were there, Spinelli's back against the pillar, she looked around again, before turning toward him.

"Okay, what did you find out?" Elizabeth sounded desperate. Her hands twisted in front of her nervously.

"Well...the Jackal did indeed find something quite interesting in the records."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big," Okay. What is it?"

Spinelli looked down momentarily before returning his eyes to hers, "Well, Nightingale, whoever tampered with the results didn't clean their job up very well."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that The Jackal, expert at all things cyber, was able to access the original records before they were altered."

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly, then gulped and nodded, her stomach fluttering, "What did it say, Spinelli?"

Spinelli fidgeted nervously and looked around again, ever vigilant to his surroundings.

"Well, The Jackal doesn't know how to say this, however, he must: Maternal One, the test that was run against both Count Cassadine and the Law Abiding One both came back negative. Neither one can be the father of young Aidan."

Elizabeth's eyes closed, her head bowed in front of her. She knew deep down what the answer was. To have it voiced as truth, however, was a different story. She looked back up at the young man and took a deep breath, getting her bearings.

"Okay, did you find anything else?"

Spinelli observed the woman in front of him with somewhat awe. She knew what the results were going to be. With nothing more than a mere hunch, she had pieced it together. He admired her. He also felt for her.

Shaking his head, "That is all, Nightingale. Those were the only two samples the lab had to test."

She exhaled slowly, then nodded, "Okay, then we need to have another test run. Can you get something of Jason's to test against?"

Spinelli nodded enthusiastically, "Absolutely. The Jackal will obtain an item post haste."

Elizabeth nodded shortly, her hands landing on her hips. "Okay. Then we can get it done quickly. Although, I already know what the outcome will be."

Spinelli hesitated for a moment before asking softly, "Maternal One, maybe it is best to have Stone Cold himself tested-"

"I don't want him involved until I know for sure, Spinelli."

"Bu-but as you just stated, you are certain that he is, in fact, young Aidan's father. The Jackal believes his Master would willingly-" 

"I know, Spinelli!" She said, a bit louder than she intended. Looking around, making sure she didn't cause anyone to look over there, she turned back to him. "I know Jason would jump in and try to help. I need to find this out myself. I can't just go to him with this with just my instincts."

"So, you are planning on telling him, then?" Spinelli's voice was hopeful.

Elizabeth looked away from him, nodding as her eyes filled with tears. "As soon as I have the proof I need, I will tell him. But, Spinelli, I can't rip his life apart by just a hunch right now. You have to promise me that you will not tell him."

Spinelli nodded, happy that she was prepared to tell him. "Of course, Nightingale. My lips are sealed."

Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh, and on instinct, wrapped her arms around the young man's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Spinelli. You don't know how much this means to me."

Surprised at first, Spinelli smiled softly, his hands resting softly on her back, "It is The Jackal's pleasure, Fair Elizabeth."

She pulled back and smiled softly, "Okay. You call Carly and let her know what you found out. I have to figure out a way to get a test done without anyone finding out about it."

"I am sure the Valkierie will have some ideas on the subject."

"Okay. I have to get back to work. Tell Carly I will talk to her later."

"I am at your service, Maternal One, "Spinelli said, bowing in his ungraceful way.

Elizabeth smiled. She was beginning to see just why Jason keeps him around.

"Be careful, alright. We don't need Helena catching on to what we are doing. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Spinelli smiled, touched that she was worried about him.

"Rest assured, Fair Elizabeth. The Jackal has learned from the best how to keep himself safe. I shall be more than cautious."

Elizabeth nodded shortly, and turned back toward the desk.

Spinelli watched until she was back behind the nurse's station, then turned toward the elevators. He pressed the button and waited a moment before the doors opened, only to have Jason step out of them.

"Spinelli, what are you doing here?"

"Stone Cold...uh..The Jackal could ask you the same."

Jason's eyes looked over at the nurse's station, hoping to see Elizabeth there. He saw her leaning over a chart, her hand pushing that same pesky piece of hair behind her ear. His heart felt peace when he saw her.

As if on cue, she looked up and her eyes locked with his. A jolt of awareness shot through him as her dark blue eyes bore into his light ones.

He then noticed her looking from him to Spinelli, a nervous look crossing her face. She looked down immediately, and taking the chart, closing it and practically running from the desk over to them.

"Spinelli!"

Hearing his name, he turned toward her as she approached them.

"Did you tell him?" Elizabeth looked at him anxiously.

"No, Maternal One. I thought we agreed-"

"Oh I know you said it would be a great surprise, but I think he should know."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his hands resting on his hips.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

She turned toward him and her eyes looked up, again catching his. Her lip was being tortured by her teeth.

"Well, I kind of asked Spinelli to come. Jason, I know that we agreed to stay away from each other, and that," she spoke lower, getting closer, feeling the heat of him close to her. It was making her dizzy a bit, "Lucky would be known as Jake's father. Spinelli is helping me with giving both you and I email accounts. They'll be under different names, and Spinelli has assured me that they would be untraceable. I could send you pictures and any artwork and things like that of Jake."

Jason listened as she rambled, loving the sound. She was still thinking of him. She was still trying to give him even the smallest connection to their son.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "I know that you probably think it isn't safe, but Spinelli assured me-" she looked over at the young man, hoping he would play along.

Immediately jumping in, Spinelli said, "Of Course, Stone Cold. The Jackal could set up encrypted accounts for both you and the Fair Elizabeth to exchange correspondence."

"Please, Jason. Just let me do this."

He heard the plea and the desperation in her voice, and swallowing a lump in his throat, he nodded.

"I would like that, Elizabeth. On one condition."

"What is that?"

"You send me stuff about Cameron and Aidan. I wanna know about both of them too. If that is alright."

It warmed her heart to know that Jason was still so fond of her oldest son, as well as wanting to know more about her youngest child. He didn't even know about the possibility of being his father, yet he was still interested in knowing him.

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "I promise."

He yearned to reach out to her and hold her, but he held himself back, looking around and clearing his throat.

"Okay, I gotta go talk to Monica. I'll see you later?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you later."

He hated to leave, but he reluctantly turned and walked toward Monica's office. Elizabeth's eyes didn't leave his form until he was totally out of site.

Spinelli reached his hand out to touch her shoulder only to pull it back. He saw the proof right there that he needed; they both still loved each other. Now he had to figure out what to do with that information. He would definitely help her find out the truth; but once that happened, whether or not young Aidan was truly Stone Cold's son, the truth was plain as the nose on his face. Those two belonged together.

"Nightingale-"

"Can you do it?" She asked without turning around toward Spinelli.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you set up those email accounts?"

"Absolutely, Fair One. It will be done post haste."

Elizabeth nodded, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

"Thank you. And thank you for not saying anything."

"The Maternal One can count on The Jackal."

She turned her head and smiled behind her and nodded, walking away from the young man.

Spinelli looked on at her, then down the hall where Jason walked. He didn't know what would happen next, but he knew that something had to change, and he was determined to help with that.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, all I can say is that I am really, really sorry I took so long to update. Real life just pulled me away.

This chapter is basically to recruit more members. I thought Max and Diane would be good. I promise, next chapter there will be some Liason moments, and definitely some eye sex that they are so good at.

Enjoy.

Chapter 9

Max and Diane were walking along the docks, her arm tucked into his. They had just finished dinner at MetroCourt, and decided to take advantage of the beautiful fall scenery and walk back to her place. Diane slipped her arm through Max's, laughing at something he said. Her head was down when she felt him pull her back. She looked and saw that he had led them behind a wall of a building.

"Max, what are you doing?"

He put his finger to his mouth then pointed around the corner of the building.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows, confused at her boyfriend and went to look around the building, only to be flung back against him.

"No!"

Diane pulled away from him roughly and turned, straightening her clothes and glaring at Max, "Do you want to tell me what is going on?" she asked, her teeth clenched together.

Max looked around the side of the building to check something then looked back at his very upset girlfriend.

"Sam is out there."

Diane shrugged, "And she cannot see us because?"

"She's with someone," he whispered.

Diane waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't, she smacked him on the shoulder, "WHO?"

He winced and rubbed his shoulder, motioning with his other arm for her to look for herself.

Rolling her eyes, she moved toward the edge of the building, peeking her head out slowly. Sam came into her line of vision. She looked agitated as she spoke with someone. Diane moved a little further out and her eyes grew wide. She turned around again and stood right in front of Max.

"Do you know who that is?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, it's that Cassadine wacko lady. But why would Sam be talking to her?"

"Well, technically, she is a Cassadine."

"Diane, everyone knows that Helena tried to kill Alexis. What could Sam possibly want with someone like that?"

Diane shrugged and shook her head, "I haven't the slightest. Course with that woman, anything is possible." She looked up at her boyfriend as he gave her a look.

"Don't look at me that way. Sam McCall is at best a sociopath. Why your boss wants anything to do with her after everything she put both him and Elizabeth through-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth and moved her further into the alleyway.

She pulled his hand off and stepped back from him, ready to lay into him for manhandling her when he stopped her before she started.

"I know, I know, I'm a Neanderthal and I will pay for that later, but you were getting very loud. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like trying to explain to Countess Psycho why we were spying on her."

Diane glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine," she said quietly.

Max sighed in relief that she was being agreeable, even though he knew he would be paying for that stunt in the very near future.

Diane whispered, "What do you think they are talking about?"

Max shrugged, looking around the building at the two women, "I don't know, but I know it can't be good." He looked back at her and said, "We need to let Jason know."

"Let him know what? We don't even know what they are discussing!" her voice was low, but strained.

"Then we get closer and listen!" his tone matching hers.

Diane slid up next to him and looked around, finding a space between two buildings that was closer to the other two people. She slapped his chest, a bit harder than necessary, and pointed to what she found. He looked at her, nodded softly, and took her hand. Looking back at Sam and Helena, making sure they weren't seen, he pulled her over quietly, slipping into the small alley between the two buildings.

Max leaned against the building closest and slid along the wall to the end, his head tilting, straining to hear.

"Why did you summon me here, Helena?" he heard Sam say. She sounded annoyed.

"Well, my dear. Seems your wish is about to come true," said Helena.

"Really? Where is it? Where is my -"

"All in good time, Samantha," interrupted Helena.

"But you said-"

"Yes, and you will get what you've asked for. I will contact you within 24 hours."

He heard Sam sigh, then say, "Fine."

He turned his head just in time to see Sam stalk away, clearly frustrated. He looked back and watched as the evil old woman grinned back at Sam's retreating figure.

"My dear Andreas, won't Sam be surprised?" she said, a glee in her voice that shot straight up Max's spine.

"Yes Madame, quite," her henchman replied. He took her arm and led her away.

Once he saw the coast was clear, he grabbed Diane's hand and pulled her down by the water.

Diane looked around to make sure they were alone, then turned back to Max, "What in the name of all that is Gucci was that about?"

Max shook his head, "I have no clue, but it can't be good. Like I said, we need to tell Jason about this."

"Tell Jason about what?"

They both turned, startled, toward the stairs and found Carly leaning against the ledge, her arms folded in front of her.

"Um..Mrs. Jax, I didn't see you there. How's Jocelyn, that little girl is just adorable." He asked nervously.

Carly grinned, moving down the steps toward the couple.

"They are great. Stop stalling, Max. What is going on and what do you need to talk to Jason about?"

Max and Diane shared a look. Diane rolled her eyes and motioned to Max to talk to the woman he had crushed on for years.

"Um..okay. We just saw Sam talking to someone."

Carly waited for him to elaborate, when he didn't, she shrugged, "Who?"

"Helena Cassadine."

Carly's brows furrowed in confusion, "What were they talking about?"

Max shrugged. "We didn't hear much, just that some wish that Sam had was about to come true and that she would contact her within 24 hours."

Carly looked down, pensive. What would Sam and Helena have to do with each other? Then she thought about Elizabeth's baby and her eyes got wide.

Diane watched as Carly's face changed, "What? Do you have an idea as to why they were together?"

Carly nodded, then looked up at the couple, "You can't tell Jason about this."

Max looked confused, "Why not?"

"Just trust me, Max. Jason can't know about this. But you two need to come with me."

She took both their arms and pulled them toward her.

Diane wrenched her arm out of the other woman's grasp and stepped back.

"Excuse me, but why-"

"Just listen to me for a second. I think I have an idea as to why those two were meeting. We have to go. We have to let others know about this."

"Who?"

Carly rolled her eyes. She wanted to bring them to Elizabeth and Spinelli and tell them about her hunch that somehow Sam is involved. She also knew that Elizabeth wanted to be discreet.

She sighed and put up her finger, telling them to wait a minute as she pulled out her phone. She turned away from them, Diane sighing, clearly annoyed and Max looking confused.

Carly put her ear to the phone after dialing and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Elizabeth's voice came through the line.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, Max and Diane have some information that I think has something to do with our little investigation. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Can we trust them to keep this to themselves?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Carly looked over at the other two, and nodded before saying, "I think so."

She heard the younger woman sigh before saying ,"Okay. Bring them over to my Grams. She's away visiting my parents so she won't interrupt."

"K. Be there in five."

She closed the phone and stuck it back in her purse, turning back toward them.

"Okay, come on."

Max went to follow Carly, only to be held back by Diane.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on!"

Carly rolled her eyes again, "I will tell you everything when we get there! Can we go?"

Diane glared at the woman, then at Max, who looked at her pleadingly to just comply.

"Fine," she said between her teeth and moved past Carly and walked up the stairs, leaving Carly and Max back watching her. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, are we going?"

"Okay, okay, " Carly said as they both starting moving. She leaned in toward Max and whispered, "How do you put up with her?"

Diane stopped and, without looking back, yelled, "I heard that!"


	11. Chapter 10

****Okay. Real life is so nasty to keep me away from this story, and for that, I do apologize.

A few things: This was started before the horrible idea of Jake dying. Do not like it and I hope beyond hope that they pull a classic soap opera move and the boy is not dead, but was kidnapped.

Second: Sonny had to be involved. Once upon a time, he and Elizabeth were good friends. I like that and want it back. And if the writers won't do it, I will!

third: I promise the next chapter will be with Jason and Elizabeth. I know, there really hasn't been any real interaction except for that one chapter. However, I had to build the story, right?

I am actually in the middle of the next chapter, and that will be up soon, I promise.

Again, do not own GH or the characters, I'm only borrowing so I can get what I want dammit!*****

Elizabeth came down the stairs, only to stop at the second to last step. She had just put her two younger boys down for their naps. Cameron was still at school. She stopped to look into the living room at the people gathered there and shook her head.

Never in a million years did she think she would be in the same room with any of these people again. Once she walked away from Jason, she assumed she walked away from everyone involved with his life.

She watched, chuckling, as Diane and Carly were arguing about what designer is better. Max and Spinelli were just sitting back, a scared look on both their faces as the two women went at it, getting in each other's faces.

Her musings were interrupted by the door bell. She ran down the last few steps, knowing who was on the other side. While she was upstairs tucking the boys in, she was going over what Max and Diane saw, as well as everything they had learned so far. She had known that Helena was involved somehow, but Sam was a shock. Of course, thinking about what the woman had done in the past, it made sense. She realized that they needed a strong ally, someone just as dangerous and powerful as Helena. After the boys were in bed, she made a phone call. She knew of only one person who could help her with this.

Opening the door, she peered around it, smiling nervously at her guest.

"Thank you for coming. I know you must be curious as to why I called you over," she said softly, moving to the side to let her guest in.

Sonny turned as he walked in the door, and smiled softly. He was genuinely surprised by Elizabeth's phone call. They hadn't been close in a long time, even when she and Jason were together. He hadn't expected she would ever come to him for anything again. He felt glad that she had thought of him, though.

"It sounded urgent. If I can, I'd like to help," he said, his smile showing off his dimples.

She smiled up at her one-time friend. "Thank you," she said. "Follow me and I'll fill you in on everything."

Sonny followed her into the living room, only to be surprised at the group of people already in attendance. He looked around at all the faces, a confused look crossing his face.

"What's going on here? Max what are you doing here?"

Max sat up straighter on the couch and cleared his throat.

"Hey Mr. C."

Spinelli was looking everywhere but at the mobster. The man had always made him nervous.

Sonny turned his gaze from his bodyguard to his lawyer, then his ex-wife.

"Carly? What the hell is going on?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip frantically, her hands twisting in front of her.

"Please Sonny, have a seat. I will explain it all to you."

Sonny looked at Elizabeth doubtfully. He saw the desperate look in her eyes and his expression softened, nodding. He sat in the arm chair and crossed his legs, waiting for the explanation.

After Elizabeth explained everything so far to Sonny, with add-ins from everyone else in the room, the man sat back in the chair and let out a deep breath. Sam just could not stop with the schemes. This time, she brought that sociopath Helena in the mix. He shook his head at the woman's audacity, as well as her stupidity.

"So you think somehow Helena had you impregnated with Jason's sperm?"

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat across from Sonny and nodded, her head down. She waited for the inevitable lecture she knew he was going to give her. She had heard it from both Spinelli and Carly, so she was prepared for Sonny.

Sonny eyed the woman across from him. The story all of them just told him was crazy and very hard to believe if you lived anywhere else. But, being it was Port Charles, and being that Helena Cassadine was involved, it wasn't that difficult for him to believe.

He watched the emotions on Elizabeth's face as the story unraveled for him. He saw sadness that she had been duped, yet again. He saw anger at the woman who says she loves Jason, who supposedly understood him and his life. He also saw the love she still had for Jason, the worry for him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his hand running down his face. "Okay, well did you get a test done with Jason?"

Carly nodded, her hip leaning against the seat Sonny occupied, "Yeah, we got his toothbrush. We took it over to Community Hospital for the test though. Under assumed names."

Sonny nodded, "Okay, how long till we get the results?"

"We should hear something this afternoon."

"Okay, we need to move fast. Helena told Sam that she has what she wants. Max, she said within 24 hours right?"

"Yeah, she said she would contact Sam and let her know when and where."

"We need to find out where they are meeting. Max, I want you to get Milo and see if you can't get into Helena's suite. Make an excuse, bribe the hotel to tell them they need to evacuate, anything. Then I want someone to look through everything and see if they can't find anything out. Carly, Elizabeth, I want you to go to Community and get the results. Spinelli, you are with me."

Spinelli jumped up from where he was sitting, ready to do Mr. Sir's bidding. He was quiet through most of the conversation, only filling in where needed. He was upset that Sam had gone to such lengths as to go to Countess Psychopath. As much as he cared about her, he was more concerned with Stone Cold and the fact that he was oblivious to the goings on. He was determined to do anything he could to help his mentor.

"I am at your service, Mr. Sir." He bowed clumsily.

Sonny shook his head at the young man, placing his hands on his hips.

Elizabeth stood up slowly, walking in front of Sonny, "What are you going to do?"

He looked down at his old friend, "I think Spinelli and I need to have a chat with Sam."

Elizabeth saw the anger in Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny-"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We are just going to talk to her. I'll let Jason decide what to do with her afterward."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved for the moment. "We will let you know the results as soon as we get them."

"Okay. Be careful. Spinelli, let's go. Max, you and Diane go back to the house. Check on Brenda."

With a nod from Max, he walked to the door, Spinelli on his heels.

"Sonny, wait!" Elizabeth called out to him. She walked over to him at the open door.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me. I know we aren't close anymore-"

Sonny took her hand in his and squeezed. "That's in the past. We were friends once. You were there for me before, as I was there for you. We lost our way for a while, but don't think for a minute I don't see what you still mean to Jason. I may not agree on how you two decided to handle things, but I do understand. Jason is my brother, in every sense of the word. You and I were friends once, and that is something I would like back. We will work this out, Elizabeth. I promise."

Elizabeth's eyes filled out unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around Sonny, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, and I want that too."

Sonny smiled, holding her for a moment before pulling away, "Let me know." He looked over at Spinelli and nodded, then both went out the door.

Max and Diane walked to the door after them. Diane walked over to Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"Just for the record, I always thought Jason was a fool to let you go."

Elizabeth smiled at the blunt woman. "Thank you, but it was my fault as much as his."

Max said, "Don't worry, Ms. Webber. We'll get this all straightened out."

Elizabeth looked up at the guard and nodded, "Thanks Max. If you don't start calling me Elizabeth, however, I will show you how Jason taught me to use a baseball bat." She said.

Diane and Carly both tried to cover their laughter. Max looked like a deer in the headlights, until Elizabeth burst out in laughter.

"Sorry, Max. Just trying to lighten the mood. But please, call me Elizabeth."

Max nodded shyly, "Sure Elizabeth." He took Diane's hand and led her out the door.

Elizabeth closed the door after them and walked with Carly back to the living room, sitting down.

Carly handed her the number to Community. Elizabeth looked at the number, her stomach suddenly turning nervously.

"I know what the results are. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Because if it is what you think, then it must mean something."

She looked up at Carly, her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Carly shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, if even Helena Cassadine can see the connection, then this whole 'staying away from each other to be safe' crap is all worth nothing."

She watched as Elizabeth looked down at the number again. Deciding to give her privacy, she walked over to her purse and got out her phone.

"I'm going to check on Jocelyn," she said as she walked out the door.

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth picked up the phone. She slowly dialed the number. She chewed merciliously on her bottom lip as she waited for the other end to pick up.

_"Community lab, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, hello, this is El-Jennifer Stewart. I had a DNA test run on my son, James. I was wondering if the tests were in."

_"Yes, Miss Stewart. Can you give me your phone number and date of birth to verify?"_

"Yes, it's 555-6723 and my birthday is June 3rd 1981."

"_Just a moment." _

There was silence on the line while they searched for the results.

_"Yes, here it is. Says here that the sample you brought in was a 99% match to your son."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She knew it in her heart. To hear it confirmed still stunned her.

"Th-thank you," she said, her voice raspy from the lump in her throat.

She hung up the phone, and the tears flowed. Aidan was Jason's son. She and Jason had another child together.

When did this happen? She couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary around that time.

She sighed softly. What was she going to do now? She had the truth. She told Spinelli she would tell Jason once she had the truth. Well, now she had it. Now what?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Carly walking back in, shutting off her phone. She looked over at Elizabeth, seeing the tear stains on her face.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth looked over at the woman who she battled for years over Jason. This woman put aside her distain of Elizabeth and helped her figure out the truth. She was so grateful to her.

"I was right," she whispered, her voice choked from the lump in her throat.

Carly's eyes got big. The impossible was actually possible. Helena somehow pulled off a wallop this time and Elizabeth and Jason have another son to show for it.

She watched the woman who had been a thorn in her side over Jason for years, and her heart went out to her. To think for so long that one man is the father, then to have that taken away, only to have it taken away again.

She understood why Elizabeth and Jason walked away from each other. Seeing her children have to go through what they have simply because they were apart of Sonny's life was enough to understand it. While at the time, she was more than willing to blame it all on Elizabeth, saying it was because she was selfish and she would always crawl back to her sniveling cousin, she knew that wasn't the truth.

Elizabeth saw what Michael went through. She didn't want that for her sons. Neither did Jason. They both walked away from their happiness to make sure their children were safe.

She moved around the furniture and sat next to Elizabeth on the couch. Elizabeth was looking straight ahead of her, tears flowing down her face. Carly was quiet for a while, letting the other woman process everything in her mind before speaking.

After what seemed like hours to Carly, finally Elizabeth spoke.

"You know, all I had to really do was look at his eyes. He has Jason's eyes. I didn't put it all together at first. I just assumed that someone in the Cassadine line had blue eyes. Jake has the same color too. But do you know what really had me wondering?" She asked, still looking ahead of her.

"No, what was it?" Carly asked quietly, suddenly wanting to be there for Elizabeth as a friend. During this whole thing, as she spent more time with the woman, she began to see what Jason saw in her, and she wanted to keep learning more. She could actually see them as friends. And as her friend, a good start would be sitting with her while she processed everything.

"It was his hands. He has Jason's hands," Elizabeth whispered. "I remember after Emily's funeral. Jason had come to my house. He had snuck in the back of the church. I only saw him because I was speaking at the time. Anyway, he was watching Jake in his playpen and he was holding his little hands. He noticed that they were the same as his."

"I bumped into Jason the same day I talked to you. I was running late and as usual, wasn't looking where I was going. He took my hand in his, and I looked down. Carly, my heart stopped. They were Aidan's hands. They were Jake's and Aidan's hands. I didn't know how it was possible." She broke down then, her head falling forward in her hands.

Carly moved closer to her and put her hand on her back, rubbing softly, "Elizabeth how would you have known? You said you and Jason hadn't been together for years. There was no reason for you to question anything?"

"So what do I do now, Carly? I walked away from Jason with this son two years ago. If I tell him this, how am I supposed to walk away again?"

"Why would you walk away again?"

She looked up at Carly, "Why would he want me back? I took his son and gave him to another man to raise, thinking he was safer! And you know the real irony? Helena Cassadine is more evil and dangerous than anything in Jason and Sonny's life. I have been right smack in the middle of the Spencer-Cassadine wars for years! Yet, I couldn't just give in to what I wanted since that night in August at Jakes; to just be with Jason."

Carly slid her arm around the other woman's shoulders. "I know that there has been alot of hurt between you two. By both of you. I also know that I have been part of the problems too. But there's something else you are not getting. Jason is in love with you."

"He was. I doubt he feels anything for me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Carly said. "I'm not blind. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, I've seen his pain since you and he ended. I thought eventually, Sam would make him happy again. See, I didn't mind Sam in his life because she never got in the way of our friendship. I would go to Jason to fix things, she would sit back and let him. With you, he was focused on you. I hated that. I thought I was losing my best friend."

"Carly, I never would have let that happen. For as much as we never got along, I have always known how important you are to him. I would never want to take that away from him."

Carly shrugged, "I was selfish. I thought I can dictate who he can have in his life. What I do know is that you and him always seem to get involved in each other's lives somehow. I just don't think it's coincidence anymore. I think it's fate."

Elizabeth sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I want to believe that. I want so badly to go to him know, tell him that Aidan is his and that we deserve a shot. I'm so scared he'll turn me away. What if he still wants to be with Sam?"

Carly shook her head, "I don't think so. He's with her, he's been with her because she is safe. For as much as he can tell her he loves her, he knows that she could never come close to having his whole heart. Because his heart is here with you and those boys up there. It always will be."

"Carly, I hope you are right."

"I usually am," Carly said laughing softly. "I have to head out and check on the kids. Are you going to call everyone and let them know?"

Elizabeth nodding, standing up with her and walking her to the door. "I'll call Sonny right now."

Carly smiled, reaching over and grabbing Elizabeth's hands that she had crossed in front of her. "Don't worry. Right now we need to figure out everything, but it will work out the way it is supposed to. And I have to admit, grudingly I might add, that's you and Jason getting your heads out of your rear ends and finally getting it together!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Thanks Carly. I mean it. You have helped me so much. You didn't have to."

Carly shrugged, "It's actually fun. And I got a friend out of the deal." She smiled and winked. "Talk to you later." She turned and walked to her car.

Elizabeth closed the door after her and leaned against the hard wood, her back sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, her knees wrapped by her arms.

"I hope you are right Carly." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears again. She wanted Carly to be right so badly. She was just scared of what reality might bring.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, again, really sorry. Looks like it's going to take longer to finish this story than I thought. I have an idea about the next chapter, so I wanted to work with Elizabeth and Jason more before adding it. That is why there is no Liason in this chapter.

For those of you who don't see Sam going this far, well, I remember what she did, even if the writers don't.

Again, don't own GH, but I would love to own certain members, ;).

Chapter 11

Sonny was sitting in his chair in the living room of his home, waiting for Sam to come. Spinelli was at the desk, fumbling with his computer. He just got the call from Elizabeth confirming that Jason was the father.

He swirled his drink in his hand while he waited for the woman who has scammed and manipulated people from the moment she entered Port Charles.

"Spinelli, what are you doing?"

"Just finishing up a project for Stone Cold and the Maternal One, Mr. Corinthos Sir. Encrypted email accounts so they can correspond with each other about the tiny tots."

"You think they'll need that after this?"

Spinelli looked up and shrugged, "I hope beyond hope they do not have to use this at all. My hope is that they finally see that they should be together."

"Then why bother?"

"Because the Fair Elizabeth asked this of me. And I need a distraction."

Sonny realized this was hard for Spinelli. He and Sam were close, they were partners.

"Spinelli, if you want to leave-"

"No! The Jackal would like to be present while Mr. Sir speaks with the Fair Samantha." His voice was firm, holding the disappointment he felt in it.

Sonny nodded as the door sprung open, Sam sauntering in like she owned the place.

"Hey Sonny. You wanted to see me?" She sat down on the couch, a smile on her face.

Sonny looked the woman over and mentally shook his head. She had been nothing but trouble the moment she walked into Port Charles. Now that he thought back on it, he should have had her taken care of when they found out about her past.

Sonny nodded, leaning forward, placing his drink on the table and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I wanna know what the hell you were thinking going to Helena Cassadine," he said calmly, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to deny it.

Sam's eyes grew wide, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she shook her head, "I don't know what-"

"Stop lying. Max already saw you on the docks with her. Again, what were you thinking?"

Sam rolled her eyes, rubbing her legs frustratingly with her hands.

"I was inquiring about my grandfather-"

"Silence Samantha!" Spinelli stood up, the chair falling behind him. He was quiet when she came in, hoping beyond hope she would admit to what she was doing and come clean. When she started protesting and was moving on to another lie, he could take no more.

She looked over at the young man, stunned that he was there.

"Spinelli, what are you-"

"NO! Sinister Samantha does not get to answer questions here! The Jackal and Mr. Sir are only interested in the truth! Something of late, you cannot understand!"

Sam's brows furrowed as she stood up, "How dare you Spinelli? You don't get to talk to me that way! I should go tell Jason-"

"You won't tell Jason a thing," said Sonny calmly, sitting back with his drink and resting his left leg over his right, taking a sip. "You are going to sit down and answer my question." He looked up at her, his eyes showing the seriousness and coldness his words portrayed.

She turned to Sonny and crossed her arms in front of her. "Sonny, it's none of your business what I do or who I speak to. I don't like being interrogated. You forget, I'm not your employee, I'm Jason's-"

"Shut up!" Spinelli screamed! He could take no more. He moved from around the desk to stand in front of her, his eyes red.

"Did the deluded mind of Samantha think there would be no consequences to her actions with the Countess Psychopath? Did she not know of the horrors she has put many of Port Charles' citizens through? Or did she just not care about anyone but herself?"

Sam squirmed at Spinelli's words, not able to look at him.

"I know that not being able to have children again has been hard on you," Sonny said calmly. "But you also know that Jason already had to leave behind a child to keep him safe. He walked away from his family-"

"I'm his family! Elizabeth is nothing but a selfish bitch-"

Sonny laughed at her, "She's the selfish bitch? Was she the one who was so damned desperate to hang on to Jason that she went to one of the most demented and dangerous people on the planet to get her a baby? "

"I went to the person I knew could get me what I wanted!" Sam shouted at him.

Sonny nodded, swirling the liquid in his glass, "Jason's baby."

"Right. Jason's baby. I went to her. She found me a surrogate. Told me she would get me Jason's baby."

"And how did she end up with Jason's sperm?"

Sam looked down, "I went to the fertility clinic at the hospital. Jason had made a deposit when we were thinking of invitro. It was after our baby died. They were still being stored."

"You stole Stone Cold's sperm?"

Sam turned cold eyes to Spinelli, "I didn't steal anything. It was mine!"

Spinelli shook his head, looking at her, disappointment and hurt and anger for his mentor clear in his eyes, "You had no right to it. Stone Cold did not want children in his life!" 

"He was wrong! He just didn't want Elizabeth's child in his life! If I had the child, he wouldn't want to let it go! I know that!"

"You know nothing, Sam!" Sonny yelled. He stood up slowly and turned toward the windows, looking out at the gardens while he continued, "So what was your payment for her services?"

Sam shrugged, looking away nervously.

"She said she would let me know when she needed my services."

"You were going to do Helena Cassadines dirty work for her help in getting you a baby?"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked up.

Sonny laughed and shook his head. He could not believe the stupidity.

"When did you initially go to her?"

Sam stood there, her arms crossed in front of her, "Why does that matter?"

"I asked you a question. When?" His voice was cold, and Sam swallowed nervously.

"About a year ago."

"You have been deceiving Stone Cold for a year?"

She looked over at the young man, rolling her eyes, "Gees, Spinelli, it wasn't like I hurt anyone! I just wanted a child! Can you kill the dramatics, please?"

"Sam, did she tell you who the host mother was?"

"No, she said the woman wished to remain anonymous."

Sonny turned toward her, walking back in front of the chair, "Well, Sam, maybe you should've thought twice before trusting someone like Helena Cassadine." He sat back down, leaning against the back of the chair and crossed his legs.

"You know who had my baby?"

Sonny shook his head again, looking down. This woman was delusional.

"I know who had Jason's baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me who it is!"

Sonny smiled, showing his dimples, and looked up at her. Bringing his glass to his lips, he said, "Elizabeth Webber."

Sam's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. She dropped her arms and stomped right in front of Sonny, "You are lying," she said through her teeth.

"Mr. Sir is quite correct. Nightingale is indeed the mother of Stone Cold's second son." Spinelli looked at her with anger.

Sam turned around and glared at Spinelli.

"You are both lying! Helena said the mother just gave birth!"

Sonny laughed softly, placing the drink on the end table and standing up right in front of her.

"That's what you get for trusting her."

Sam looked at him. She shook her head, "No," she said quietly.

Sonny just looked at her. She turned and looked at Spinelli. He jerked his head shortly at her.

"Dammit, NO! Not again! She can't be the mother! She's supposed to be forgotten!" Sam started crying and kicked the table, toppling it over. Sonny grabbed her from behind before she touched anything else, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her arms pinned against her.

"Sam, Sam, Calm down! Now!" he yelled as she thrashed her legs around. She finally stopped, her sobs making her body shake.

He spoke softly, but seriously in her ear, "You asked for this when you went to a sociopath to do your bidding. Now you will pay the consequences."

She struggled more, "Get your hands off of me!" she screamed. "That baby was supposed to be what finally broke the connection with that bitch! She ruined everything! She had no right having Jason's baby in the first place! I'm glad I agreed to get rid of her!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sonny almost froze at her outburst. He spun her around and grabbed her arms tightly, looking into the crazy woman's eyes.

"You were going to kill her? You were going to murder the mother of Jason's child?"

She ground her teeth, "I was going to get rid of the bitch who got in my way."

She struggled and slipped out of his arms again, only to be caught from behind once more, his hold almost crippling.

"So you were going to kill her. How?"

She continued to struggle in his arms, but his hold was strong, and she was losing steam fast.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Sonny!"

"But you will," he ground out, his mouth right next to her ear. "You will tell me everything, or I will make things very uncomfortable for you."

She shook, fear taking over.

"She just called me and told me to take care of it today, then I can get the baby," she said, her head falling forward. Her struggling stopped.

Spinelli looked at the woman he worshipped for years, his eyes filling with tears. When did she become this evil being in front of him. Was she always this way, he was just too blinded by her beauty to notice?

"Well, it's not going to happen. You hear me? You not only failed to have a child with Jason, but you succeeded in giving Jason another child with the woman he really loves."

"No! No, he doesn't love her! She had no right to have his child!" She screamed, closing her eyes as sobs racked her body.

Sonny tightened his hold on the crazy woman. "But she did. And now she has two children with Jason. And do you know why that is?"

Sam stopped her flailing, her breathing shallow and turned her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Because it's fate. Helena may have had this master plan of hers, but Jason and Elizabeth? They were inevitable. Doesn't matter how many times it didn't work. They always find a way back to each other. In the past, they have let things get in the way and they walk away from each other. But eventually, their lives intertwine again. That means something."

"No! Shut up Sonny! NO!" She started flailing her legs again, wiggling her body to get out of her grip.

"Marco, get in here!"

The bodyguard ran in.

"Take Miss McCall and bring her to one of the houses. Leave her there until Jason decides what we do with her." He pushed her into the bigger man's arms. She tried struggling again, but with the muscular arms around her tightly, she quickly realized it was futile.

"You can't do this, Sonny! Jason loves me! He loves me! He'll save me!"

Sonny kept his eyes on her as he said, "Tape her mouth shut if she keeps yapping."

"Will do, boss," Marco replied, pulling the woman out of the room. The two men left heard her yelling until she got in the car.

Sonny looked over at Spinelli who was looking down at the ground. He felt sorry for the young man. He had put his faith in Sam and she broke it, then treated him like dirt.

"Spinelli, man, I'm sorry."

"The Jackal is fine, Sir. I just never realized how much Fair Samantha resented the Maternal One. They seemed so cordial with each other. She never showed any signs of jealousy."

Sonny shrugged, "The problem with Sam is that she just can't stop with the scheming. She may have wanted to change. She was so focused on having a baby, Jason's baby, that she didn't think about the consequences. She never let on because she knew she would seem desperate."

Spinelli nodded, his eyes not really focused on anything. "You might be correct. If Mr. Sir will excuse the Jackal, I think I would like to be alone for a moment." Without looking, he walked out of the room.

Sonny heard the front door shut and sighed. He felt bad for the young man who put his trust in Sam. Hell, they all trusted her to some level. It's not so much that she wanted a child so bad, it's the way she went about it that was dangerous. She never thought of that, she was so focused on having a baby and eradicating Elizabeth from Jason's heart.

For as selfish as Sonny has been, especially where Jason is concerned, he didn't fail to notice the connection that they had. Yeah, they eventually would end, one of them walking away from the other. Last time it was both of them walking away, but not because the love wasn't there, wasn't always there; because they thought it was safer.

Elizabeth was supposed to be going to Jason and telling him. She was supposed to let him know and they were going to work on a plan to get to Helena.

He sat back down sighing. Sam tried playing with people's lives again. She would never learn you can't get what you want simply because you want it. He thought she had changed, that she wanted to be better. She duped everyone.

He would love to get rid of her for Jason, but it was his call. All he could do at that moment was sit back, and wait.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, I am a horrible person to let this go for so long. Just been a bad few months and working on this has taken a horrid backseat.

I think I'm looking at two or three more chapters to round this puppy out. I'm not even sure that I like this chapter, but here it is nonetheless.

I own nothing, just my own imagination.

Chapter 12

Elizabeth walked off the elevators at Harborview, her eyes focused solely on Jason's door. Her hands were twisting horribly in her hands. Her bottom lip was being ripped to shreds by her upper teeth. She was nervous and she had no idea how she was going to explain everything, or if he'd even believe her.

She stared at the door for a moment, silently praying for some divine assistance. When there was nothing, she sucked in a deep breath, lifted her hand, and knocked softly on the heavy door.

She waited only a moment before the door opened. Her stomach clenched as Jason slowly came into view.

Jason looked around the door as he opened it, His breath catching as she came into view.

She looked beautiful, as always. He could tell she was nervous, though. He'd been worried about her since the day on the docks. He wondered if she was here to ask for help. He'd happily do whatever she needed.

Elizabeth swallowed roughly, her hands twisting in front of her again, "Hi, Jason. Do you have a minute?"

Jason nodded, his hand opening the door wider to let her through, "Sure, come on in."

He stepped to the side to let her through, watching her as she walked by him. She was fidgety and nervous. Worry grew by the moment as he watched her walk over to the fireplace, looking into it like she was waiting for it to spontaneously ignite.

He closed the door and walked toward her, his hands rubbing against his jeans.

"Elizabeth, is everything ok?"

She laughed humorlessly and turned toward him, "Well that depends on your reaction."

His eyes furrowed, confused, "What?"

"Jason, you need to sit down. I have something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure you are even going to believe me, but-"

"Elizabeth if you tell me, I'll believe you."

Her eyes shot up to his, seeing the sincerity in them, along with the tenderness that only she and a few others could see. Her eyes filled with tears, not knowing how to even begin to explain what was going on.

She took another deep breath and look down, only to have him grab one of her hands. She looked at their hands intertwined, examining his fingers as she did that day on the docks.

She laughed softly, "You know, this is what started it all."

"What did?"

She lifted their joined hands in front of them, "This. I noticed when we met on the docks. That was when it all started to come together."

"What did? Elizabeth, please tell me what is going on? How can I help you?"

She smiled softly, her hand moving to his cheek, her thumb grazing against it softly.

"You are always there, no matter what. No matter how much I hurt you, you are always trying to take care of me."

His loose hand slid over hers on his face, "I will always be there for you."

Unable to hold it in anymore, the tears fell from her eyes, sobs shaking her body. He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Shhh, Elizabeth, please calm down." His chin was resting on her head. While it killed him that she was crying, as usual, he felt like he was home with her in his arms.

They held on to each other for a few moments. She needed to draw strength from him to get through this. She also just missed being in his arms. He felt peace with her in his arms, and didn't want it to end any time soon.

She finally broke away reluctantly. She looked up at him, saying, "You better sit down."

Worry filled him again, and nodding shortly, he took her hand and moved to the couch.

They both sat down, their knees touching. He never let her hands go, holding them as his elbows rested on his thighs. Their faces were close, their breaths mingling. After a few moments of silence, Jason decided to speak.

"Elizabeth I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on," he urged, letting go of one of her hands to slip that pesky piece of hair behind her ear.

Swallowing past the huge lump in her throat, she took both of his hands in hers and started speaking, "I found something out that will sound unbelievable, but I need you to trust me."

Jason watched her face as she slid her eyes up to his, pleading silently to him, and he nodded, "I always trust you, you know that."

"Helena played with Aidan's paternity test. Not just the one time."

His eyes furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? Are you telling me Nicolas is really his father?"

Her eyes never left his as she shook her head, "No. Turns out, neither one of them are the father."

"You," he swallowed nervously, searching for the right words, "there was someone else?"

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think." She saw the look in his eyes and decided to just spill it, "apparently Helena had your sperm implanted in me," she said, then tightening her grip on his hands, "Jason, you are Aidan's father."

Shock registered on his face. "Wha...um...how?"

"I don't remember anything out of the ordinary, but from what I gathered, Helena drugged me and had me implanted with your sperm. Apparently, she had a plan, and you and I were a part of it."

Trying to calm himself down, he swallowed hard, his eyes glassing over and his hands shaking, "What...what was her plan?"

Elizabeth shrugged and shook her head, "That I'm not too clear on. All we know right now is that you are his father."

Jason closed his eyes and let his head drop. Elizabeth let her hands slip out of his and stood up, walking over toward the fireplace. She nervously rubbed her hands up and down the front of her pants. She was scared of how he was going to react to the next part.

"That's not all," she said, her eyes still on the fireplace, her back to him.

He looked up at her, "What else?"

Again, she took a deep breath and turned around, "Seems Helena was not only messing with me or Lucky or Nicolas or even you. Sam went to Helena to help her have your child about a year ago. Said she knew she couldn't have one herself and she hated that we had Jake together. Helena agreed to find a surrogate mother and hand it over to Sam once it was born."

Jason stood slowly and walked over to her, his eyes on her back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His world had been rocked in just a few sentences. He was trying to process everything, but the only thing he really wanted to focus on was her, and the fact that they had another child together.

He cleared his throat from the lump that had grown there, and blinked away the tears.

"What...what did Helena want in return?"

"Seems the sinister Matriarch wanted Samantha to rid the world of the Maternal One."

They turned toward the young man standing in the door. They had been so engrossed in the conversation, they hadn't heard the key in the lock and the door open.

Jason turned around and walked toward Spinelli.

"Spinelli, what are you talking about?"

He looked down for a moment, clutching his laptop bag to his side, "Samantha went to Creepy Cassadine to have a child. Not just any child; she wanted your child, Stone Cold. She yearned for it so badly, she went to a known sociopath to get it." Jason could hear the anger and hurt in the young man's voice when he spoke. "In return for her services, Sam was to 'take care' of Nightingale."

Silence fell over the room. Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shock. She had no idea that Sam hated her that much. She knew that the other woman wanted a child, but she had never shown the animosity she obviously still held toward her since Elizabeth and Jason walked away from each other.

Jason stood stock still, his hands on his hips, his eyes not really focused as he looked down, taking everything in. His world had been rocked down to the core in the last few minutes and he was trying to process it all. Again, the one thing he couldn't stop focusing on was that he, yet again, fathered a child with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned her eyes toward Jason with concern. He just had a lot thrown at him, and as much as she knew it was strong, there was always so much one person could take. She walked over to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Jason, I-"

He felt her warm hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. His own hand came up and covered hers. He did not turn around. Inside, he was feeling several things at once: Anger at Helena for yet again messing with Elizabeth's life; foolish for believing Sam had changed at all; Sorrow for Elizabeth for being put through hell; Sadness for missing out on yet another child's life for months; Love for the woman behind him, the mother of his children; and utter confusion as to what came next.

"Spinelli, where is Sam now?" Jason asked, trying to focus on what he needed to do.

"Mr. Corinthos Sir had Marco, I believe take the Deluded Siren to an undisclosed location. I'm sure if you contact him-"

"Wait, Sonny knows about this?" Jason asked, looking at Spinelli and then turning to look at Elizabeth, her face stained with tears.

She nodded slowly, "Carly, Max and Diane also know," she said softly.

"Wh-why didn't you come to me?" he asked, almost too soft for her to hear.

"I didn't want to tell you until I had proof. I couldn't go to you with my suspicions until I was 100% sure."

He closed his eyes for a moment and bent his head down, then said, "I would've helped you."

"I know you would have, Jason, but I didn't want to tell you, only to take it away if it wasn't true. I've hurt you enough. I didn't want to do it again."

His head came up and he looked into her eyes, seeing the truth in them. Everything she was feeling was right there in her eyes: Pain, fear, sorrow. But there was more as well. He saw a glimmer of hope, and something he never thought he would see again in her eyes; love. He saw love for him.

They stood silent for a moment, both looking at each other. Spinelli looked from Jason to Elizabeth and back, repeating the movement. His lips curved up in a smile.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, how does Master Stone Cold wish to handle Psycopath Sam and the most Evil Matriarch?"

Jason reluctantly broke his eyes away from hers, and looked back at Spinelli, "I'm going to call Sonny, and then I'm going to pay a visit to Sam. I want to hear her explanation in person. Then we will sit down," taking a deep breath and turning his head back toward Elizabeth, "with everyone that has been in on this, and we will figure out how to take care of Helena once and for all."

"Jason," she said, moving closer until she was mere inches in front of him, "please be careful. I know you love her, but she is unstable. I don't want to see you hurt."

He reached up and cupped her right cheek, looking at her intently. His forehead came down to rest against hers.

"We need to talk privately too, just you and me. But this needs to be dealt with first, okay?"

She slid her hand over his on her face, turning her head into it and kissing his palm, "Okay."

He smiled softly, kissing her forehead before slowly letting her go. He turned around and grabbed his jacket off the back of his desk chair.

Throwing his arms through the sleeves, he said, "Spinelli, stay here with Elizabeth until I get back. Also, call Sonny, Carly and whoever else you two had working with you. We need to figure out what to do, and since you all were apart of it, you all should help decide how to end it."

"I am on it, Stone Cold. The cavalry shall be awaiting your arrive. No worries for the Nightingale, either, for the Jackal shall keep her safe and sound."

He nodded at his young friend as he opened the door. With one last look that tried to convey everything in his mind and heart to her, he left, the door closing behind him.

She watched the door close and sat down on the couch, her arms hugging the front of her. Spinelli came around the back and watched as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Don't fret, Maternal One. Stone Cold will be back shortly, and this will all be over soon."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked back briefly at him, "I know Spinelli. Just not sure what's going to happen afterward. To be honest, that's what scares me the most."

"Are you scared Stone Cold will want to claim his children?"

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed ironically, "No," she whispered, "I'm scared he won't."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jason stood outside the door of the safe house, looking at the door intently. He wanted to calm down before walking through the door and confronting Sam. He needed to show no emotion. He normally wouldn't have a problem with that, but the fact that she was willing to kill Elizabeth to get what she wanted made Jason's blood boil. He always knew the woman had a selfish side, but he had no idea she would go so far.

His hands on his hips, he looked down and took a deep breath, then reached for the door, opening it slowly. Walking inside, he saw Sam in the corner of the sparse room, tied to a chair, a piece of tape across her mouth. Her eyes saw him and immediately she started to try scream to him, pulling on her ropes holding her down. He moved his eyes quickly over to the man sitting down near the door. Marco sees him and immediately abandons the magazine he was reading and gets up from the lone couch in the room and walks over to him.

"Mr. Corinthos told me to tape her mouth if she wouldn't shut up," Marco said, looking a little nervous about his actions in front of Jason.

Jason nods, his eyes not looking over toward their hostage.

"Wait for me outside."

Marco nods and walks out the door, leaving Jason alone with Sam. His head finally turn toward the woman, his eyes finding hers pleading with him, screaming against the tape across her mouth. He walked over to her, his eyes blank, his stance showing no emotion either way. He stopped in front of her and reached down, pulling the tape off roughly, causing Sam to wince in pain.

He looked down at the woman who he thought he knew. This woman really had done nothing but cause havoc in the lives of everyone he cared about since she came to town. He was stupid enough to get involved with her the first time around. Then after everything went wrong with the one person he knew he belonged with, he decided to give her another chance. He believed that she regretted the choices she made; watching his son get kidnapped, hiring goons to scare Elizabeth; he thought she was over it. He should have known better.

"Jason," she whined, still struggling with her restraints, "Jason please get me out of here! Sonny has gone crazy again! Please! "

He crouched down in front her so he was eye-level. With his ice-cold stare, he looked at her, asking simply, "Why?"

"Jason, don't listen to Sonny! He doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Why," he said louder, his eyes boring into hers.

"Jason!"

"Tell me why, Sam. Why would you agree to kill the mother of my child for a sociopath?" he asked calmly, but his voice leaving cold shivers down her back.

Her eyes flashed in anger at his words, "Elizabeth doesn't deserve to be the mother of your child, I do!"

His head dropped in front of him, shaking. He picked it back up and stood up straight, his hands going to his hips.

"So," he said, his eyes focusing on a spot on the wall. He couldn't really stand to look at her, "you decided you were going to have my baby, and you went to Helena to help with that."

"She told me she would find me a surrogate if I supplied her with your sperm. So I snuck into the clinic at the hospital and stole your donation from when we looked into insemination," She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, "Jason, I did all this for you! So we could have a family, and you can finally be rid of her!"

His head snapped to her, and she cringed at the look in his eyes; the look that he reserved for his enemies.

"You know that Elizabeth is important to me. She is the mother of my chi-" he quickly corrected himself, "children." He saw her cringe at his words. "You also know why we stayed apart, why we ended things. We BOTH thought my life was too dangerous for her and the boys." His voice was getting louder with each word. "Why would you even think I would be okay with this Sam?"

"She had no right to touch you! You are mine! She shouldn't have your baby!"

Jason glared at the woman who had wormed her way into his life, his bed. Why did he think she had changed at all?

"Yes she should have. Actually, she is the only one who should. " He crouched down again in front of her, right up into her face. "She is the only one I want to be the mother of my children. Because she is the woman I'm in love with."

Anger swam through Sam's eyes as she started struggling against the ropes, "NO! That's not true, Jason! You love me! I know you love me!"

Jason shook his head and stood back up. He should have known that he couldn't stay away from Elizabeth and those boys indefinitely. Even when they tried to be apart, something always pulled them back where they belonged.

"Jason, listen to me. You are only saying that now because you found out about the baby. I know you're angry, but think about it. We can take the boys! We can raise the boys together! The bitch won't even have to be in the picture-"

"Shut up!" Jason looked down at the sorry woman, venom in his eyes, as she cowered in the chair, her eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"You remember when Jake was a baby, and you decided to stand by and watch as he got kidnapped," he said, "and then when you decided to hire thugs to threaten Elizabeth while she had Cam and Jake with her, to scare her away."

"Jason, that was a long time ag-"

"You remember, "Jason said, cutting her off, "what I said to you then?"

Sam's eyes grew large, "Jason-"

"I told you if anything else happened because of you I was going to kill you," he spoke calmly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"But...but Jason, you love me! We're good together, don't you see? That's why I did it! WE belong together!"

Jason took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sam," he said quietly, his eyes focused on the floor.

Sam smiled, relief coming to her face.

"I knew you couldn't kill me, Jason. I knew you loved me!"

Jason chuckled and shook his head, finally looking at her, "I am not going to kill you, because you are going to prison."

Sam's smile faded, "What are you talking about?"

"I have files of everything you did before you came to Port Charles, along with the aliases you used. I also have your taped confession to me at the prison about the kidnapping," Jason watched Sam's expression as she realized what was happening. "You'll be going away for a long time."

Sam shook her head, "No, you can't do that! You won't do it, Jason! I know you won't."

Jason smiled his cold smile, "It's already done. Goodbye Sam."

He turned and walked out the door, leaving a screaming Sam in the middle of the room.

Once outside, he walked over to Marco who was getting out of the car.

"Make the call and send the files. Then contact our inside people. I don't want her to last long when she's there."

Marco nodded, pulling out his phone, "You got it. Where you headed?"

Jason looked from him to his truck, "I'm going home and figure out what to do with Helena."

Marco couldn't help himself, "and Miss Webber?"

Jason looked at his guard in surprised, then relaxed, "I already know what I need to do there."

Marco smiled, "About time."

Jason gave him a look that shut him up quickly, then walked to his truck. He was going to get his family. He was going to be happy. Now he just needed to convince Elizabeth.


End file.
